Hiver
by Breakette
Summary: Doucement, d'une délicatesse infinie, un flocon vint se poser sur sa main... One-Shoot quelque peu mélancolique avec Break et Sharon. Quand un homme sent que sa fin est proche...


Bonjour ! Un nouvel One-Shoot (un peu long...) avec Xerxes Break. Encore une fois il n'est pas super gai, e vous préviens. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, les reviews sont appréciées ! _Disclamer: Pandora Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki, je ne prétend à aucun droit et ne reçoit pas d'argent**.**_  
**Voila voila, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**HIVER**  
_One-Shoot._

Doucement, d'une délicatesse infinie, un flocon vint se poser sur sa main.  
L'homme observa longuement la petite boule cotonneuse au creux de sa paume, gantée de satin blanc.  
Il était si beau, ce petit flocon. Si silencieux et si pur. Mais il venait de se poser dans la main d'un monstre.

Alors le petit flocon prit peur. Il voulut s'enfuir, mais il restait collé. Dénué de bouche, il ne put hurler sa terreur quand cinq doigts se refermèrent sur lui. Quand l'homme les rouvrit, le petit flocon avait disparu, remplacé par de l'eau, qui gela elle aussi dans ce froid hivernal.  
Un profond soupir l'ébranla, qui se transforma en fumée au contact de l'air glacé. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout meurt autour de lui ? D'abord, la famille Sinclair. Ensuite, Sheryl, la doyenne de la famille Rainsworth. Cette famille qu'il aimait tant.

Aujourd'hui il n'espérait qu'à une seule chose. Que tout ce termine enfin. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre son tour dans la douleur constante.

Lentement, il leva la tête vers le ciel, si grand, qui arborait une teinte violacée, étrange mélange au gris de l'hiver. Il désirait tant le rejoindre, lui aussi. Retourner auprès des siens.  
Son corps s'auto-détruisait à petit feu, la faute à son lien trop proche avec l'autre monde. Son âme n'était plus que cendres, et son cœur que ridicule poussière. On le punissait chaque jours pour le nombre de ses crimes. Mais non – à croire qu'_elle_ s'amusait bien, à le faire souffrir – il fallait qu'il soit toujours là, sur ce splendide balcon de marbre, vivant. Où du moins presque.  
Comme si il avait voulu appuyer ses pensées, l'homme fut soudain prit d'une violente douleur à la poitrine. Il eut juste le temps de se pencher au dessus de la rambarde avant de cracher un flot de liquide pourpre. La neige en dessous fut peinte de sang.

S'essuyant du revers de sa main, son regard se dirigea vers la voûte céleste. Il pria alors les nuages grisâtres de lui envoyer un signe. Quelque chose qui lui prouverait qu'il avait sa place sur ce bas-monde. Une chose suffisamment valable pour laquelle il devait endurer toute cette souffrance.  
Combien de temps attendit-il ? Dix minutes, une heure, une journée ou une décennie, nul ne le sait. Mais il espéra longtemps, très longtemps, sa prunelle rouge vermeille fixée sur les flocons qui s'échouaient du ciel. Ainsi, quand il fut certain que rien n'arrivera, que ce qu'il attendait ne viendra sans doute jamais, sa tête retomba d'elle-même et ses épaules s'affaissèrent – accablées par le poids monstrueux de la culpabilité. Il aurait voulu mourir, s'arracher le cœur, hurler son désespoir, pleurer sa détresse.  
Il ne parvint qu'à sourire. Maudit. Sourire, encore et toujours.

– Enfin ! Tu étais donc là... murmura une voix délicieuse dans son dos.  
Oui il était là, et c'était exactement pour cela qu'il était désespéré. Il aurait tant voulu être ailleurs. Loin.  
– Je te cherchais, lui apprit la voix de miel.  
Il ne répondit pas, recherchant en vain pour quelles raisons on aurait bien put désirer le voir, lui.

La fête à l'intérieur battait son plein. L'orchestre était magnifique, les danseurs mélodieux. Une parfaite harmonie où il n'avait pas sa place. Comme une tache sur un tableau, un torturé parmi des gens heureux – un mort chez les vivants. Alors oui, pourquoi est-ce qu'on le chercherait ?

Sans dire un mot, la fille vint se poster à ses côtés et attendit. Elle se laissa aller à l'admiration de la lune, ce croissant aussi sublime qu'inaccessible.  
L'homme fit de même. Déconnecté de la réalité, il s'était rendu compte du couché du jour seulement grâce à la chute progressive de la température ambiante. L'astre lunaire se refléta dans son œil gauche, seule pupille qui aurait souhaité lui faire changer sa vision du monde.

– Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai toujours admiré la lune, Break ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
La jeune-fille prit son absence de réponse pour une autorisation implicite.  
– Pour moi, il n'y a pas plus fort que la lune. Parce que vois-tu, _elle_, elle sourit alors qu'elle est seule dans ce ciel sans étoile. Elle brille alors qu'autour d'elle tout est noir. Et _ça_, c'est incroyable pour moi.

Ce fut grâce à ses paroles qu'il comprit.  
Son vœu avait été exaucé. Enfin. Enfin il était délivré. Enfin il était libre. Enfin il était mort. La personne à côté de lui était l'ange venu le chercher pour l'emmener sur cette lune. Il tourna son visage vers lui pour lui dire mille mercis, mais rentra en état de choc quand il découvrit qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Ce n'était pas une hallucination. C'était bel et bien un ange. Toutefois, ce n'était pas à celui-ci qu'il s'attendait. Lady Sharon de Rainsworth. Elle le regarda et lui sourit. Un sourire franc, chaleureux et sincère. Sharon. Seul un ange pouvait illuminer le monde avec un simple sourire.  
Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas à l'intérieur, avec les autres ? Pourquoi le cherchait-elle lui, sacrifiant alors un quelconque amusement ?

– Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? lui demanda-t-il, empreint d'une curiosité teintée d'admiration.

Il se tenait sur le balcon arrière et personne ne l'avait remarqué. De plus, il était dans son élément, les ombres.  
Sharon émit un éclat de rire. Ce fut le son le plus doux qu'il n'eut jamais entendu.

– Je t'ai flairé ! s'amusa-t-elle en tapotant son nez avec son index.

Ah oui, il l'avait oublié. Sharon s'amusait depuis qu'elle était toute petite à "flairer" son valet, ce qui consistait en réalité à le trouver quand il voulait s'isoler pour aller jouer. Elle avait gardé l'expression en grandissant.

– Et pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ?

Aussitôt, les traits de la jeune-fille se peignirent d'une certaine espièglerie.  
Ses longs blonds, scintillant sous la lumière lunaire, retombaient en boucles épurées depuis la broche qui les maintenait, lui frôlant le creux du dos d'une grâce et d'une légèreté irréelles. Sa robe, blanche aux teintes bleutées, épousait ses formes jusqu'à ses hanches, avant de s'évaporer en une longue traîne soyeuse, et qui semblait flotter derrière elle.

Toujours le meilleur pour la fin : son visage. Il était d'une pureté telle qu'on aurait pu le peindre sur une toile. Ses yeux souriants, maquillés de noir léger, ressemblaient à deux perles rosées. Tout était d'une simplicité et d'une harmonie parfaite chez elle.

– Je voulais te montrer quelque chose, répondit-elle.

Automatiquement, comme si c'était naturel, sa main vint prendre celle du jeune-homme. Celui-ci, surprit de cette chaleur soudaine sur sa paume, se contenta de se laisser guider. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta devant la grande baie vitrée quand il comprit qu'elle voulait rentrer à l'intérieur.

– Sharon, vous savez bien que...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. La demoiselle venait d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens, et l'avait conduit dans le hall sans prendre compte de ses protestations.

La salle de danse de la famille Vessalius était tout bonnement magnifique. Grande, illuminée par des centaines de bougies, dont les flammes se reflétaient contre la multitude de diamants qu'arboraient les lustres.  
L'orchestre était nombreux. La table était présentée avec soin, les napperons, les fleurs, tout y était. Cette soirée en l'honneur du seizième anniversaire d'Oz était tout bonnement grandiose, à la hauteur de son nom. Break soupçonnait d'ailleurs que les Vessalius utilisaient subtilement cette occasion afin de montrer une nouvelle aux yeux de tous l'étendue de leur pouvoir et de leur richesse.

Cependant, il s'arracha bien vite à sa contemplation quand Sharon le traîna de force sur la piste de danse.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, elle avait sa main gauche sur l'épaule du jeune-homme et posé celle de Break sur sa hanche. Le Chapelier lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner, et commença à bouger au rythme de la musique.  
Xerxes hésita à bouder pour de bon, avant de se raviser. Même s'il détestait ça par dessus tout, il savait danser. Alors, il se résigna. Seulement cette chanson-ci, juste une fois, pour le sourire de Sharon. Plongeant son regard dans celui de sa partenaire, raffermissant sa prise sur sa hanche, il prit son rôle de cavalier à cœur et tournoya au fil des notes. Bientôt, les autres danseurs disparurent à ses yeux.

Et ils tournèrent, tournèrent sans jamais s'arrêter. Ils valsèrent comme jamais ils avaient valsé. Yeux dans les yeux, leurs âmes se faisant des confidences. Lady Sharon riait, heureuse comme jamais. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vu, il lui arrivait encore de croire de temps en temps aux contes de fées. Et là, elle se surprenait à se croire princesse, sa longue robe glissant gracieusement sur l'air.

Puis tout dérapa. Au détour d'une note, le long d'une mélodie. La tristesse, comparée à la joie rayonnante de la jeune-femme, s'accabla sur le valet. Parce qu'il savait. Il savait que ça arriverait. Il avait juste espérer que l'échéance allait être encore un peu repoussée dans le temps. Il le savait, depuis le début.

La dernière note du morceau s'atténua dans sa solitude, pour laisser place à un court silence brisé par les battements de cœur saccadés de Sharon. Le sien, mort, trop de fois déchiré, lui faisait un mal de chien. Il connaissait que trop bien ce que cela annonçait. Dans peu de temps, tout allait être noir et sourd, il serait dépourvu de sensations et de goûts, pour finalement s'effondrer. Déjà, il sentait l'odeur de rouille remonter dans sa gorge.

Seulement, Break voulait accomplir une toute dernière chose avant de partir. Lui dire ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire il y a bien longtemps, même en étant conscient des regrets que cela allait coûter. Tant pis, il n'avait que peu de temps. Déjà sa vue se brouillait.

– Xerx ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
– Merci.  
– Mais de quoi ?  
– D'avoir toujours été là. Même si je n'en m'étais pas tout de suite rendu compte.  
– Mais c'est normal, Grand frère Xerx...

En un instant, il avait romput les quelques malheureux centimètres qui les séparaient et avait plaqué la jeune-fille contre son torse, l'entourant de ses bras. Jamais, ô grand jamais le Chapelier n'oserai montrer une telle marque d'affection en public normalement. La jeune lady lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte, enfonçant son visage au creux de son cou. Il profite de sa chaleur longtemps, aussi longtemps qu'il le peut. Puis il dépose un doux baiser sur son front, un geste emplit de tendresse. Avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres, et des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Quand Sharon se recula légèrement pour le regarder, surprise, il eut juste le temps de l'admirer une toute dernière fois, le regard remplit d'une tristesse contenue. Il murmura un « désolé » inaudible du bout des lèvres, puis s'écroula.


End file.
